


Unexpected

by RosalindInPants



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Dario being a creep, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/pseuds/RosalindInPants
Summary: Dario needs to guarantee his place in Scholar Wolfe's Postulant class, so he does what any cut-throat noble would do: he looks for blackmail material. But that doesn't mean he's prepared for what he sees when he peeks through Wolfe's window one night.Dario's age is never actually stated in the series, but guessing he's 16 here, which is underage depending on location. Wolfe and Santi do not know Dario is watching them and have not consented to being watched. Tagged warnings are for those two things, and those two things only.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Sword and Pen for this. If Dario was snooping in journals, what else was he snooping in?

Dario knew he had something even before he managed to wiggle his hand between the swirls of the decorative grate covering the window to nudge the curtain aside. From within the room beyond the curtain, he could hear moans, heavy breathing, and the wet slide of flesh.

He deeply hoped that whoever he spied in his instructor's bed, it would be someone who didn't belong there.

"Oh, _Nic_!" That was definitely Scholar Wolfe's voice, and no mistaking the tone. But who was...

It clicked in Dario's mind the next instant. Nic. Niccolo Santi, Wolfe's High Garda partner. Partner in more than one sense of the word, evidently. Well, that explained how he had a High Garda captain working as his errand boy. This could be worth something, especially if their superiors didn't know they shared a bed.

Dario might have had an easier time thinking through the blackmail potential of this if he hadn't gotten the curtain open at that moment. Just a sliver, just enough to see the room within.

They had the glows turned up. That made it very, very easy to see Captain Niccolo Santi's very fine physique, currently on his hands and knees on the bed. Faced away from the window, thank God. And oh, dear God, what a sight he was. Those thighs, rippling with powerful muscles. The hard curve of his ass. The way his arms flexed as he lowered his mouth down onto Scholar Wolfe's erect cock. The ancient statues that adorned this city were not so perfectly built.

The fantasies of the captain that Dario had conjured in the shower with cock in hand were not so perfectly built.

He did not have quite so good a view of Scholar Wolfe. A halo of long black hair on the pillow, his face mostly obscured by the firm line of Santi's thigh, and a lean body stretched out beneath Santi, one arm wrapped around to squeeze Santi's gorgeous ass. Wolfe's cock looked longer than Dario's own, Dario noted with a twinge of jealousy as he watched Santi bob back up to lick the head.

Jealousy was not the only thing he felt a twinge of. His pulse pounded between his legs, swelling his cock until it was as hard as those of the two men he was watching, painful in the well-tailored trousers he had on. He bit his lip, trying to make himself focus. It didn't help.

Santi hovered over Wolfe's erection, tongue circling while Wolfe moaned and thrust his hips upward. Santi, magnificent athlete that he was, pushed himself higher, keeping his lips beyond Wolfe's reach.

Dario, imagining what that tongue would feel like on his own skin, could understand how Wolfe must feel.

Wolfe turned his head, letting Santi's cock slip from his mouth to rest against his cheek, and Dario missed every word Wolfe said as he took in the sight.

Long and thick, with the foreskin drawn back around the red tip and a blue vein pulsing along the side. Dario imagined how it would stretch his mouth to swallow it as Wolfe had done. As Wolfe was doing again, having apparently finished speaking.

Dario wanted so badly to be Wolfe, to have his mouth full of Santi's cock and Santi's mouth on him. He had to settle for his hand, shoved down into his trousers to pull himself out. He'd already dampened his underwear with drips of arousal.

With the night air on his most sensitive skin, he brought his hand up to his mouth to lick the fluid smeared on his fingers, shoving two fingers in hard and deep until he almost choked on them. Yes, this must be what it felt like, what it tasted like, to suck Santi's cock.

But no, it couldn't be. The real thing had to be so much better. The ecstasy of Wolfe's moans told him that. Santi wasn't even properly sucking Wolfe, just teasing with his tongue, and Dario rubbed his saliva-slicked fingers over his own head in imitation of the motion.

Oh, that felt good. No wonder Wolfe was moaning like that, no wonder his hips writhed against Santi's hand that held them down. As Dario closed his fist around his cock, he imagined how it would feel to have Santi's strong hand holding _him_ down, making him wait while he teased.

He kept his eyes on Wolfe and Santi while he pumped his hand, glad that their sounds of pleasure would cover his own harsh panting. This was hardly stealthy, standing in an alley with his most private part exposed, jerking himself while he was supposed to be spying.

Santi dipped back down to take Wolfe's cock into his throat, and Dario had no coherency of thought left to contemplate his own danger. His hand was no powerful soldier's mouth, but it got the job done. Finishing himself was easy enough with the sight of Santi's naked body before his eyes.

Wolfe and Santi were still going, their pace quicker now, their bodies working in harmony to bring each other satisfaction. Both of Wolfe's hands were on Santi's ass now, and as Dario watched, Wolfe parted the muscular cheeks, giving Dario a glimpse of the pink circle of Santi's asshole before sliding two fingers inside.

That got Dario hard again, and he returned to his jerking while Wolfe fingered Santi with what looked like expert precision. He had to be touching Santi's prostate with every stroke, and oh, how Dario wondered how that would feel. He'd been content to imagine himself in Wolfe's place, but now he thought he might rather take Santi's. His cock in a hot, wet mouth while two fingers caressed his prostate. How was Santi lasting so long through that?

The man was a god in every possible way.

Santi came before Dario finished himself for a second time, though only barely. His balls went tight, and he gave a muffled shout around Wolfe's cock while his hips bucked against Wolfe's face and hands. The Scholar kept a surprisingly strong grip on Santi while he came, and when the moment passed, he gave Santi a brisk slap on the ass.

"I win, dear Nic," he said, and there was such affection in it, beneath the huskiness of arousal, that for the first time since pulling back the curtain, Dario felt a pang of guilt. This was no illicit tryst, but something more intimate.

That didn't mean he could take his eyes off of Niccolo Santi. Santi didn't pause to respond to Wolfe; he only grunted and redoubled his efforts, his lips making a lewdly wet smacking sound as he slid them along Wolfe's shaft. He was holding his weight up with only one powerful arm now, his other hand wrapped around Wolfe's balls. His softening cock bounced against Wolfe's face, still a beautiful sight even as it lost its rigidness. Wolfe kept his hands on Santi's rear end, squeezing more gently now, more to enjoy the feel of the firm muscles for himself than to enhance Santi's pleasure.

Dario could hardly touch his cock, the nerves were so sensitized by the two orgasms in rapid succession. He got it tucked away, saving the image now before him for later use.

When Wolfe came, it was with a desperate shout of Santi's name and his fingers digging into Santi's ass. Santi didn't slow until Wolfe was limp beneath him. Only then did he lift his head to gently lick away the last drops of fluid that formed at the end of Wolfe's cock. He gave Wolfe's groin an affectionate nuzzle before pushing himself upright.

Dario had to quickly release the curtain and drop beneath the window as Santi turned toward him, praying frantically that Santi would think any motion he saw nothing more than a night breeze.

He was well aware that he deserved no divine favors in that moment.

He regretted nothing.

The bedsprings creaked, and there was no sound of feet on the floor, so Dario assumed himself safe. He did not stay to listen to the voices, soft and hazy with shared pleasure, that drifted past the curtains. There was nothing for him to hear.

He did, however, slow his steps just slightly when he stepped back out onto the street and passed in front of the house, searching the front of the building. Ah, there was the mailbox. Sure enough, two names were on it: Captain Niccolo Santi and Scholar Christopher Wolfe.

Definitely no blackmail to be had in telling what he'd seen tonight. He would have to seek that from other sources.

He still did not think the night a waste. He was going to have a lot to think about in his next shower.


End file.
